


Balance

by oncomingtragedy



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Bank Robbery, Inaccurate Criminal Behaviour, Inaccurate Policing, Multi, Near Future, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingtragedy/pseuds/oncomingtragedy
Summary: Lucy really shouldn’t have made a last minute run to the bank before roll call. Then again, even Sgt. Hardass can’t deny that being held hostage is an acceptable reason for a no show.Set in the (near?) future. Eventual/slow burn Chenford-Tucy.
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 28
Kudos: 137





	Balance

Lucy blew out a steady breath.

The whites of the guard’s eyes were stark against his face, which was slowly being drained of more and more blood. He was staring down at the woman in his arms and applying pressure underneath her blazer to the red staining her blouse. Shaking lips formed whispers of her name, and telling her to keep breathing, that her daughter needed her alive.

Shock affected people in a lot of different ways. While guards have training, he was in no condition to assist in regaining any control of the situation. And who could blame him? He probably said hello to this bank teller every morning, let her in the building, chatted while the caffeine kicked in. Normal day-to-day stuff.

Guards may be trained for the worst situations, but most wouldn’t believe that the worst case scenarios would actually happen. Cops were different that way. In any case, Tim would probably brand this particular guard as more of a slug.

Lucy slowly turned her head away from them. She was only a few feet away, but it was too far to try and shuffle over to help. It wouldn’t matter if her first aid training could help the woman if she couldn’t get them out of here in the first place. She looked at the closest suspect from under her eyelashes, keeping her head tilted as low as she could.

He was young. Maybe no older than her, if she had to guess. His aim at her wasn’t steady, not like it should be, but true enough that she wouldn’t escape being hit if it came down to it. He was watching his fellow... bank robbers? Heist members? Friends? Family? Labels are hard when you’re being held at gun point.

Focus.

Another slow breath in, then out. 

Okay. The kid was young, he was focused elsewhere, but not enough for her to be able to lunge for him. Certainly not when he had three... associates.

She could only see two of them, as the manager emptied the four safety deposit boxes they had demanded. The other was behind her, ensuring the other group of civilians remained where they were. They seemed older than the kid in front of her, features obscured by the ski masks over their faces, but were still recognizably gruffer. Judging by the gait of the perp standing beside the leader, that one was a woman. She hadn’t spoken, but she seemed the twitchiest of the group, flinching her gun this way and that, as if expecting an officer to emerge from every shadow.

The leader seemed calm, his tone controlled and intent. This wasn’t his first heist, if Lucy has to guess.

Her ringtone went off again from the pile of phones in the centre of the lobby. It held the attention of the kid and the woman while it rang five times, but didn’t so much as cause the leaders attention to flick away from watching the manager intently. Whatever was in the boxes, there was quite a bit of it.

It had been almost 15 minutes since the heist began. This crew was surprisingly unconcerned with the amount of time it was taking. Her phone had rung the first time about 5 minutes ago. Roughly three minutes before that, the bank teller and the guard had made an effort to set the alarm, which had resulted in the teller being shot. She needed medical attention like it was yesterday.

Judging by the leader’s demeanour, their initial escape plan had been foiled by the alarm being sounded, but he had another plan. One that likely involved hostages and a lot of time they didn’t have. The blinds were drawn, the doors locked and barred. Reconnaissance was going to be a pain for the officers that were already outside at this point. There hadn’t been audible sirens, but that followed protocol.

A glance at the clock on the wall above the counter, and Lucy was due for roll call right now.

She breathed out slowly, leaning against the marble counter and focused on the coolness seeping through the cotton of her shirt. A less steady breath in. Another three seconds ticked by.

Tim really was going to kill her for this.

“You should let me answer my phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Fair warning - this will be something of a slow burn, and I do not guarantee that I will be able to finish this fic. 
> 
> ........ But goodness gracious I’ve been waiting for fic writers to catch on to these two for almost a year at this point, and now that people finally are I’ve been feeling more inspired than I’ve felt in years. So. Hello. Please excuse the inaccuracies involving police work and crime in general. I think this will be a slow burn, but it depends on where this takes me. Ultimately, Chenford/Tucy 100% guaranteed. How I get there? Your guess is better than mine. :3
> 
> I really should dust off my tumblr and join everyone in the fun... watch this space. I may get back on there eventually.


End file.
